thomasthemodelrailwayenginefandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas’ First Day
}} | align=center colspan=2 }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | First Aired January 5, 2007}} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Production Code Lukester Farrell |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Writer(s) Lukester Farrell |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Director(s) Lukester Farrell |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="font-size:125%; color:Black;" bgcolor=Yellow | Episode Guide |- align=center | valign=top align=center style="font-size:80%;" width=150 | previous " }" | valign=top align=center style="font-size:80%;" width=150 | next " }" |} ---- }} style="font-size: 90%;" align="center" colspan="2" |- valign="center;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Write note here.: }}} |- valign="center;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Production Code: 1-101 |- valign="center;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Airdate: 5 January 2007 |- | style="background: #ffeeaa; font-size: 110%;" align="center" colspan="2" |'Credits' |- valign="center;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Writer(s): Lukester Farrell |- valign="center;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Director(s): Lukester Farrell |- valign="center;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Storyboards by: Lukester Farrell |- valign="center;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Storyboard Artist(s): }}} |- valign="center;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Storyboard Director(s): }}} |- valign="center;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Music by: Patrick Carid |- | style="background: #ffeeaa; font-size: 110%;" align="center" colspan="2" |'Episode Guide' |- style="text-align:center; font-size:95%;" valign="top" | Previous " }" | Next "Percy and Stepney" |} "Thomas’ First Day" is the first episode of season 1 and of Thomas the Model Railway Engine, where Thomas attempts to get a job at the Island of Sodor. Plot A narrator with a French accent introduces Thomas, a small tank engine in the longest boat to the Island of Sodor. Thomas’s foghorn alarm clock rings, waking him up in the morning. He goes to his exercise room and lifts a bar-weight (which is actually two stuffed animals). Afterwards, Thomas exclaims that he is ready. When the large door open and the railway is clear and he ride outside and down the station to the Knapford station, repeatedly saying, “I’m ready” while his neighbor and best friend, Percy, cheers him on. Thomas sees the “Help Wanted” sign on the Knapford window. He then declares that he is ready to obtain the job, which he has been dreaming of for years; however, he loses his confidence. Percy convinces him to apply for the job, and so Thomas does, thereby declaring he is ready three more times. James, Henry and Gordon the head cashier, is cleaning the window (above his head the word “loser” is written on the glass pane). James, Henry and Gordon sees that Thomas wants the job, and so he tells the station owner Eugene H. Sir Topham Ham Hatt that Thomas does not qualify for the job. Thomas walks into the station and asks for the job. To get rid of him, Sir Topham Ham Hatt tells Thomas that he can join the “ station” if he passes a “test”--which is to obtain a “new crankpin and the Coaches”. As soon as Thomas leaves, six buses drop off a large crowd of passengers. They barge into the Knapford , demanding ride. Attempting to keep things in order, Gordon complains about their behavior, and then requests that there be a single-file line in front of the cash register. But the anchovies vehemently protest, forming a riot of angry passengers set to resemble a stormy sea. This forces three engines and Sir Topham Hatt to climb up the “mast”. Thinking that it is the end for them, they say their goodbyes. Suddenly, Thomas arrives, flying by with his “new crankpin and the Coaches”. Sir Topham Hatt is flabbergasted at the fact that Thomas actually passed the “test”. Thomas ride into the Coaches and as fast as he can, satisfies the needs of the angry passengers. When the last Thomas got back to Knapford, Sir Topham Hatt is delighted. He hires Thomas, by welcoming him to the Island of Sodor and giving him a name tag number 1. Then, Sir Topham Hatt calls for three cheers for Thomas. Even though three engines is upset, Sir Topham Hatt does not listen to him because he wants to go and count the wheelbarrow of money he just made in his office. At the end, Ted the Guard walks in and to take him to Maron AGAIN. Thomas races into the Station to the coaches and take Ted in huge stream of Thomas' crankpin, which then hits Ted and sends him flying out of the station. Worried, three engine calls Sir Topham Hatt to come see his new employee. Episode